A Snob Case
A Snob Case is the first fanmade case in PetersCorporal's second city, Blue Coasts, as well as the first one in the Evergreen Tops district. Characters Introduced: *Jerry Bryar (Day shift partner) *Everett Sanderson (Evergreen Tops commander) *Megan Staples (Coroner) *Susana Staples (Megan's daughter) *Kyle Montgomery (Forensics analyst) *Annabelle Chashiroua (Profiler) *Violet Nearnight (Chief's daughter, officer, player's assistant) *Thomas Ravens (Digital analyst) *Hans Rougel (Internal Issues Officer) *James Robert (Police detective) *Carmela Johnson (Films producer) *Mark Hilton (Club co-owner) *Vaninna Ballaffinte (Mark Hilton's widow) *Clive Goldman (Convict killer) *Montgomery Appleton (Appleton Light Industries CEO) *Peggy Jasmine (Judge) *Silver Constantin (Retired judge) *Akiko Miyadai (Blue Coasts Mayor) Case Background After arriving in Blue Coasts, the player was immediately assigned to a murder investigation with their day shift partner, Jerry Bryar. The victim was one of the two co-owners of the country and sports club "Hilton & Hilton Club", Mark Hilton. Jerry and the district commander, Everett Sanderson, had a quarrel after the latter tried to take over the investigation. He gave the player and Jerry the rest of the day to solve the case and said that if they couldn't do it, they'd be demoted to traffic control. During the case, the team saw that one of the suspects (Clive Goldman) had tried to give part of Mark's money to Carmela Johnson's films production company, Columbia-Joy Studios. Clive turned out to be Mark's killer and after confessing, it was discovered that somebody had told him to kill Mark Hilton. He didn't say who it was and why they wanted him dead, and Peggy Jasmine sentenced him to 50 years in jail with no parole. Everett Sanderson had to admit that even though the mastermind behind the murder hadn't been discovered, he could not demote the player and Jerry. After the trial, which took place the morning after Clive's arrest, George Nearnight told Jerry about the player's investigation on Barbara's ancestor which was now one of the team's priorities. The problem was that the murder that took place in 1918 had also taken place only three years after Blue Coasts' fundation in 1915, so there was practically no information about those days' crimes. Besides, Chief Nearnight said that even though Gary Perkins had said in May that he was already in Blue Coasts, in those months nobody with the name "Gary Perkins" had entered the city, meaning that he was either an illegal immigrant or that he was using a fake name. In his prison cell, Clive Goldman confessed that he was part of a secret society called MAFIA. To know if someone was part of the society, members had to say "it never rains but it pours" and a MAFIA member would reply "of course it does, my very dear fellow". However, MAFIA members only used this sentence when they really needed to know if someone was part of the organization, not just out of curiosity. Clive said that someone had approached him and after checking he was part of MAFIA with that sentence, they gave him a note that said "Kill Mark Hilton". The order was on a speeding ticket issued to Montgomery Appleton. However, he did not reply to the MAFIA password the way a true member would have, meaning that he was not part of the secret society and that he hadn't ordered the hit on Mark. Anyway, he did react suspiciously to the mention of Thomas Ravens' name. Later, Montgomery left at the club a device that had been crafted by Thomas. With that, the player and Jerry asked Thomas what his ties to Montgomery were. He said that he had no idea about Montgomery having stolen his device and explained that about two years before he had hacked Appleton Light Industries and saw that Montgomery was avoiding taxes. He publicly exposed him and joined Chief Nearnight's team. Shortly after that, he saw that Montgomery was trying to hack the Chief's HQ but Thomas kept it under control. The player also had to investigate the break-in in the club that Clive had mentioned the previous day, with James Robert's help. The criminal hadn't stolen anything so James presumed they had been looking for something they didn't find. They looked for fingerprints in a safe and they turned out to be Gary Perkins' ones. This meant that we was actually in Blue Coasts and that he had tried to steal something from Mark's club. The team told the victim's widow, Vaninna Ballaffinte, to show them the safe's contents but she refused to do it and said that the Hilton & Hilton Club was moving away because she needed to let go of her dead husband. A few hours later, Thomas discovered that Vaninna had emptied the old club and sent all of it via mail to hundreds of different adresses. This meant that she was not going to open a new Hilton & Hilton Club but was in fact trying to hide something, most probably that "something" that she didn't want to show to James which was also the "something" Gary Perkins had been looking for. Stats Victim: *'Mark Hilton' (Found poisoned lying on his seat.) Murder Weapon: *'Insecticide' Killer: *'Clive Goldman ' Suspects Vaninna Hilton (Victim's wife) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Montgomery Appleton (Appleton Light Industries CEO) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats escargot - The suspect plays golf - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Clive Goldman (Notary public) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats escargot - The suspect plays golf - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears glasses Anna Goldman (Clive's niece) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats escargot - The suspect plays golf - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Alicia Appleton (Montgomery's wife) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats escargot - The suspect plays golf - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears glasses Quasi-suspects Thomas Ravens (Digital analyst) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer eats escargot *The killer plays golf *The killer smokes *The killer's blood type is AB- *The killer wears glasses Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Elite crime scenes *Investigate Hilton & Hilton Club (Clues: Victim's body, Trash bin, Sticky note) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Wet cotton) *Examine Wet cotton (Result: Soil sample) *Analyze Soil sample (6:00:00) *Examine Sticky note (Result: Mark Hilton's handwriting) *Inform Vaninna Hilton about her husband's decease *Investigate Tennis court (Clues: Torn page, Faded paper sheet) *Examine Torn page (Result: Psychology note) *Analyze Psychology note (8:00:00) *Interrogate Clive Goldman about the murder *Examine Faded paper sheet (Result: Tennis match scores) *See if Montgomery Appleton is connected to the case *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' The rich's tragedy *Investigate Golf course (Clues: Golf club, Sign, Soaked paper) *Examine Golf club (Result: Green leaves) *Examine Green leaves (Result: Parsley) *Examine Scraped code (Result: Serial code) *Analyze Golf club (8:00:00) *Quiz Anna Goldman about the murder *Examine Soaked receipt (Result: Cool Friday date) *Analyze Soaked receipt (3:00:00) *Analyze Sign (6:00:00) *Question Montgomery Appleton about his denouncement *Investigate Court's tramlines (Clues: Faded note, Instant photograph) *Examine Faded note (Result: Illegible note) *Analyze Illegible note (9:00:00) *Tell Clive Goldman to explain why he wrote that note *Examine Instant photograph (Result: Alicia Appleton's face) *Ask Alicia Appleton about the victim *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' Revelation night *Investigate Water hazard (Clues: Trash container, Torn picture, Snail shell) *Examine Trash container (Result: Insecticide) *Analyze Insecticide (10:00:00) *Question Vaninna Hilton about the insecticide she bought *Examine Torn picture (Result: Mugshot) *Analyze Mugshot (6:00:00) *Confront Anna Goldman about her arrest *Examine Saliva (Result: Alicia Appleton's saliva) *Have another chat with Alicia Appleton *Investigate Reception desk (Clues: PET bottle, Surveillance camera) *Examine PET bottle (Result: Ashes) *Examine Ashes (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (12:00:00) *Examine Surveillance camera (Result: Unlocked surveillance camera) *Analyze Surveillance footage (9:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Mobsters and hackers 1 (No stars) 'Mobsters and hackers:' From Townville to Blue Coasts *Make Clive Goldman say who ordered the hit on the victim (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Tennis court (Clues: Torn note) *Examine Torn note (Result: Mysterious note) *Analyze Mysterious note (6:00:00) *Examine Speeding car (Result: Vealorghini TX-335) *Confront Montgomery Appleton about the murder *Investigate Hilton & Hilton Club (Clues: Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Unidentified fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (6:00:00) *Talk to Vaninna Hilton about the break-in (Reward: 2,200 coins) *Investigate Golf course (Clues: Pile of sand) *Examine Pile of sand (Result: Unknown device) *Analyze Unknown device (6:00:00) *Ask Thomas Ravens about his ties to Montgomery Appleton (Reward: Blue Coasts police badge) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Trivia *This case was going to be called "A Perfect Murder Strategy" but its name was later changed to "A Snob Case". *This is the first case to feature the "vacuum" and "match the molecules" minigames in the forensic kit examinations. *The trade event called "Cool Friday" mentioned in Chapter 2 is based on the real life "Black Friday". *The car brand called "Vealorghini" mentioned in Mobsters and hackers is based on the real life "Lamborghini". Category:Blue Coasts cases Category:All Fanmade Cases